A Mage's Love
by caitlin96
Summary: What if Raistlin really loved Crysania? What if Crysania still couldn't forget the mage she had loved? What if they got together? Note:Takhisis humorous and Paladine talks modernly. Happy ending like a fairy tale. Contains mild substances. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A Mage's Love**

C- Crysania

R- Raistlin

R POV

I did not like this. AT ALL. Why was I even thinking about her again? That cleric with dark, heavy hair and gray eyes like dawn mist….

_Stop it, fool!_ I scolded myself. Lady Crysania is over and done with. Why think about her? And yet, when I kissed her, it felt so right…

"So, how is our little mage today?" sang Queen Takhisis.

I sighed. What had I done to deserve this? Getting ridiculed by a dark goddess, stuck in the stupid Abyss, not seeing Crysania…oh God, what was I thinking? Since when did I care about her?

"I'm fine," I said curtly.

Queen Takhisis raised an eyebrow. "Right. Like those pretty gold eyes weren't clouding over due to a remembrance of a certain…Lady Crysania?"

My heart ached at her name. However, I said, "Don't be ridiculous." However, the words sounded wrong. They came out shakily. WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ABYSS happened to my much disciplined emotions?

Takhisis looked at me with amusement. "Yes, indeed, what happened to them?" she asked, her dark eyes watching me intently. It was so annoying when she read my mind.

"Forget it," I snarled. "Leave me in peace."

"Very well, then," she said, offended, and she huffily stormed off. _Good, now I can be in peace_ I thought.

However, in my dreams, I dreamt of a pair of tender, loving eyes the colour of dawn mist…


	2. Chapter 2

C POV

I sighed. My busy church duties didn't erase any memories of HIM. Every time I closed my eyes, I remembered the faint smell of rose petals and spice. When we kissed, it just felt…right.

"Hey, Crys," said Tandar, swiftly transforming into a human. He kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help but compare it to THAT kiss. Oh for the love of Paladine, why was I thinking about him again?

"Hey," I said, smiling faintly.

Tandar frowned. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I wanted to tell him: _Yes, I'm in love with Raistlin Majere. _However, I shook my head and said, "Nothing."

He pursed his lips. "Nothing? You could have fooled me. Your gray eyes turn deep blue whenever you have something on your mind."

"Seriously, won't you leave me alone?" I snapped. In reality, I was feeling uncomfortable. My gray eyes were a dead giveaway.

Tandar sighed and walked away. He knew that he had reached his limit.

I waited until his footsteps had died away and communed with Paladine.

_Paladine, help me!_

_Yo, how's my favourite cleric?_

_I'm feeling perfectly horrible! I think I'm still in love…with HIM._

_Whoa, girl! I thought we were over this already!_

I sighed. _Exactly._

_Look, Crys, forget about him. Black robed mages don't make good boyfriends/lovers/husbands._

_Now just you wait a minute. Who says he's going to be my boyfriend?_

_Says you, kiddo._

_Oh, shut up! _

_Hey, that's no way to talk to your old…god!_

_Whatever. Leave me alone, please?  
_

_Hey, whatever floats your boat, honey._

When he finally left me alone and I drifted off to sleep, I dreamt of a pair of glittering, golden, hourglass eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

Paladine sighed. His favourite cleric was really upset. She didn't heal anybody today. All she did was mutter 'Raistlin' under her breath. Something was wrong.

_Oh well, I know how to solve girl problems _he thought. _Ask advice from my sis,*wince* though it's a huge shatter of my ego…I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS STUPID THING!_

"Why hello, brother dearest," said Takhisis, smirking. "You wanted to see meeeeeee?" she crooned.

"Uh…yes…I…er…needsomegirladvice," he said quickly.

"Oh for the love of…, stop talking like a gnome!" said Takhisis irritably. " What. Do. You. Want?"

"I NEED SOME GIRL ADVICE!" yelled Paladine. "HAPPY?"

"Why, yes," Takhisis snickered. "Mishakal and you had a confab?"

"No," said Paladine irritably. "I want to know why Lady Crysania is muttering 'Raistlin' under her breath!"

"Oh, I know why," said Takhisis, amused. "She's in love with him." She shook her head with disgust. "Though, come to think of it, she should have better taste. What does she see in that stupid gold-eyed, white-haired, crazy mage is beyond me. Then again, those who serve you, my dear brother, are idiotically honorable, have bad taste and are seriously uncool." She laughed.

"They SO are not!" said, Paladine, miffed.

"So are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

After 30 minutes of this argument…

"Let's just stick to the point," said Takhisis, irritably. "Do you want to help them, or let them suffer?"

"Help them," said Paladine. "Then, she'll realize that he's not the one for her, then drop him!" His eyes gleamed and he even did an evil laugh, though it lasted for 10 seconds before he had a coughing fit. (A bit like Raistlin, in a way.)

"For once, you do sound evil," mused Takhisis, her gaze in wonder. Then, she shook her head. "That laugh needs practice, you know. Anyway, how do we get them together in the first place?"

"Ooh, I know!" Paladine yelled, raising his hand. "Get Raistlin a guitar, then order him to serenade Crysania! That's so cool, right?"

Takhisis rolled her eyes. "Like, hellooo! That's so old school!" Suddenly, she smacked her forehead. "Oh, who am I kidding? Why am I helping you? I should be seducing guys! I should be with Sargonnas, watching minotaurs bash each other up!"

"Then, what do you suggest we do, Einstein?" sneered Paladine. Then, he looked frantic. "Oh no! I can't sneer! That's against the rules of being a good guy!"

"Whatever," Takhisis remarked, bored. Suddenly her eyes gleamed. "I know what to do! Let them fall in love naturally! I mean, they're already in love, all we have to do is nudge them a little."

"Like how?" asked Paladine.

Takhisis leaned in closer and whispered in her brother's ear…


	4. Chapter 4

R POV

"You what?" I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Yes, my dear. I want you to take a day off. You know, get around or something. Besides, today is Valentine's Day, by the way," Takhisis waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I grew annoyed. "One, don't call me 'my dear'. Two, you never let me have a day off from gut ripping, why the sudden change? Three, why the emphasis on 'Valentine's Day? Four, what is Valentine's Day? We never had that day on Krynn before!"

"One, fine, be that way, spoil sport! Two, because I'm tired and my claws need to rest and I'm tired of you. Three, never you mind. Four, Valentine's Day is a day of lurrrveee….when lovers hang out and 'claim their undying love for each other'….Ugh! Something my brother would say!" Takhisis grimaced.

Thoughts of Crysania came into my mind. Those eyes…those dawn-mist gray eyes…they turned deep blue whenever she was embarrassed, disturbed, angry or shy, combined with flushing cheeks. Like how she looked when we kissed in the forest…she looked so beautiful…

No! Forget her! She is over and done with!

_You're wrong. You love her._

No, I don't!

_Oh yes. Why do you remember her? Didn't you have a dream about her? Didn't you kiss her? Why are you afraid of loving her? _

Shut up!

_No, I won't. I've got every right to say the truth. You. Love. Her. You were jealous when Caramon held her. You loved that kiss. Oh, don't deny it! It's true. Your heart was slashed to pieces when you hurt her, when you broke her heart. You were ashamed when she lied for you, though Caramon didn't believe it. Yes, you love her. You see her face, hear her voice, remember her warmth, the softness of her lips…_

I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that I wasn't in the Abyss anymore. I was back.

My mind urged for me to go to Crysania, though I couldn't imagine what to say to her. 'I thought I didn't love you, but now I do' sounds ridiculous.

Suddenly, it became clear.

I would see her.


	5. Chapter 5

C POV

It was late at night. My eyelids drooped. Valin (Tandar) looked at me with concern.

"Shouldn't you go to sleep now?" he asked. "You must be tired."

It was true. I _was _tired. Church duties had occupied my time.

Lightning cracked. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Who can that be?" frowned Valin. He opened the door.

No. That can't be…

"Raistlin?" I whispered.

"Yes, it's me," he said. He sounded so…tender.

I flushed in confusion. "It's late. Why have you come?"

He took a deep breath. Now, that was odd. He never seemed so…unsure. "I just…no, I owe you an apology."

I raised my eyebrows. "For what?"

He sighed. "Look, it's hard for me to apologize, but I'll do it anyway. I'm sorry for using you, for breaking your heart, for lying, for being harsh…"

I was touched, and yet shocked at the same time. Raistlin…apologizing?

Suddenly, Valin stepped forward, his chin jutting out stubbornly. "Look, who are you?" I shot him a disapproving glare. Honestly, he's so rude!

Raistlin looked irritated, but he answered anyway. "I'm Raistlin, Lady Crysania's old…acquaintance."

Somehow, I wished that I was more than just an 'acquaintance'.

"Before you, Valin, interrupted this conversation, I accept your apology, Raistlin," I said firmly. "Friends?" I stuck out my hand.

He shook it. "Friends," he declared.

"What's going on?" Valin demanded. "Has he really been that terrible to you?"

I avoided that question. "That's no business of yours," I replied, cheeks flushing in anger and embarrassment. Really, he's such a busybody!

Valin suddenly shook Raistlin. "What did you DO?" he yelled.

Raistlin's eyes glittered with anger. I knew that an incantation of a defensive spell was on his lips.

I said, "Stop this at once!" I moved between the two of them. "Valin, don't shake him like that! It's none of your business, so don't ask me of this anymore! Raistlin, please, no fighting in the church!"

They hesitantly moved away from each other, their eyes flashing with anger. Raistlin's eyes looked so handsome and charming in a way….No! What was I thinking?

I coolly turned to Raistlin. "Anything else you wanted to speak to me about?"

"No," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean you travelled all this way to say 'sorry'?"

"Yes," he said. "You can visit me in the Tower of High Sorcery, if you like."

An…invitation? He and I, alone? I blushed at the thought. Whoa, get a grip on yourself!

"Of course," I managed to say calmly, proud with the indifferent tone, though my heart whispered '_I still love you, Raistlin Majere.' _

"Well, you can come and visit tomorrow, if you like," he said.

"Yes, I'll come, all right? You can come and visit, too," I said. Wait, why did I say that? Now I'll seem like some lovesick girl!

_Because you are lovesick, girl. _A voice said.

Oh, shut up!

Instead of the sarcasm, Raistlin smiled. "Of course I will," he said. "See you, Revered Daughter…" With that, he muttered some incantation or other and left.

"Crys, why did you do that?" Valin asked, his brows furrowing.

"That's because he's my friend," I said, gritting my teeth. No, I wanted to be more than a friend…

"Friend or no, you shouldn't do that. He gives me the creeps!" he complained.

I sighed. He's so annoyingly whiny. "Look, I need some sleep, okay?"

"Sure, sure," he sighed, getting out of the room.

Once again, I dreamt of **his** eyes…those golden eyes…


	6. Chapter 6

R POV

I didn't know why I had invited her to my place. Was it because I was in love with her? Was it because I wanted to see her again? I thought about it as I studied my spell books.

Nothing worked. I still thought about her. "No!" I shrieked, flinging an unfortunate spell book to the floor. A pair of silver-gray eyes danced in my memory. It didn't help that I was annoyed with that Valin person. When I saw him with Crysania, somehow I felt jealous.

She was still the same. The same gray eyes, the same habit of turning to deep blue depending on her mood…it was combined with cheeks which flushed rosy-pink…

That night, I had the strangest dream. I was with Crysania. She looked so beautiful in her white robes. Tanis, Laurana, Caramon, Tika, Riverwind, Goldmoon, Flint and Tasslehoff were standing at the side, looking at us happily as we kissed…

Suddenly, a white tiger entered the scene and destroyed the moment. I sat up. What a weird dream. I couldn't deny it, I felt happy when she had invited me to her place. I was also oddly happy with the fact that I would be seeing her tomorrow.

Yes, I can't deny it now. I _was _in love with her.

**A/N: The next chapter will reveal why Crysania isn't blind any longer. Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

C POV

I was excited. I couldn't wait to see him again. Yes, I know I'm rather shameless about it, but still…the very idea of me seeing him again is exhilarating.

I touched his kiss on my forehead using my forefinger. The door swished open and Valin stormed in.

"CRYS! I FORBID YOU TO SEE HIM! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" he yelled.

"Valin!" I exclaimed, shocked by his behavior.

"DON'T SEE HIM! I'LL HATE YOU IF YOU DO!" he roared.

"Valin, listen to me," I said firmly, though I was still shocked by his outburst. "We have an appointment. I'm friends with him. Give me ONE good reason why I can't go."

"DON'T YOU DARE DISOBEY ME!" he yelled, slapping me across the cheek.

I was shocked and held the cheek which was slapped. Tears ran down my face. I couldn't believe he would do this to me. "Why, Valin?" I whispered.

He responded by shaking me fiercely. I've never seen him so worked up.

"Just promise me that you won't go," he pleaded, in a slightly softer tone.

"Why?" I asked. I looked coldly at him. He flinched at my gaze.

"I…I…love…you," he said.

I looked at him with shock. Sure, we were friends, but _in love_?

"I…I'm sorry. I love you, but I love him more," I said the last 5 words under my breath. He heard it, though.

"NO!" he shrieked, and suddenly he started to hit me. It was so painful, all I could feel were blows on my body, and I sank to the floor. Soon, I blacked out. My last thoughts were _how could he do this to me…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raistlin was currently immersed in his studies (as usual) but his mind drifted occasionally to a certain cleric. He snarled inwardly. No, he was to disciplined for THOSE types of emotions. Plus, love and black-robed mages were an odd combination. Not to mention that of all people to bestow his affections on, it would be a white-robed cleric.

Oh, great. He just admitted, no, more like wrongly termed his….attention towards the white-robed cleric.

_You're in love._

**No, I'm not, heart. Shut up.**

_Tsk, tsk. Denial._

**I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Her. Don't. You. Understand. Plain. And. Simple. Common. (The language is Common, after all)**

_So what would you call that emotion when you kissed her in the forest? And you call yourself a brain!_

**Drop it. That's called impulse. Reckless action. Something to be regretted.**

_Oh, very funny. Seriously, brain, you are so clueless sometimes._

"NO!" he snarled. Good grief, he was having an internal argument with himself! Oh, that was it. White robed clerics spelt T-R-O-U-B-L-E. And he was going to stop thinking about her.

Starting NOW.

"Master, master…."

Oh great. The Live Ones. The last time they called him, it was to convey him messages from countless fangirls. Not that he ever was aware that he had any. Besides, didn't women get attracted more towards Caramon? Sadly, those messages were indeed for him, mostly consisting of marriage proposals, Valentine notes….. Let's just say that it was a traumatic experience. But quite flattering, all the same….not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, of course.

"What?" he snapped irritably. "What is it this time?"

"M-master, t-the c-c-cleric….."

He was alert. Crysania? What about her?

"Speak now and don't fumble like a feeble, stuttering fool!"

"M-master, s-she's…..i-i-injured…."

"What? By whom? Ye gods," he muttered. "Why do I care, anyway?"

And yet, the answer was clear. He would go and see her. His brows furrowed slightly, he muttered a magical incantation and, with a swish of his black robes, departed.


End file.
